


一个周三的晚上

by Breddymendy



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Bromance, Fanfic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy
Summary: /半雷不雷 maybe occ//网上冲浪看到的代餐觉得很香就写了，有改动//是肉·松·渣   随便看看吧midterm呢/
Relationships: Brett and Eddy, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 26





	一个周三的晚上

·

这是一个普通的周三下午。

乐团排练像往常一样结束，我们的主人公杨博尧慢条斯理的把他的小提琴放回琴盒，整理好乱七八糟的乐谱，又和一群二提们吹了一下水。等他背好琴盒直起腰的时候，乐团的人早就走的都差不多了，扫地的阿叔也准备关灯锁门，态度不是很好地催他赶紧走。说实话，他并不是故意要放慢脚步，也不是因为陈韦丞在排练一结束就走了，更加不是因为那个傻狗是要去约会的缘故。

谁会有人在周三晚上first date。杨博尧一边走向门口一边想着，和迎面走来的几个同学随手了个招呼。一点都不有趣，第二天还要上课，要选也选在周末吧。整不定还能过个夜啥的，刚好能让他这个超级内向的朋友享受一下「快乐的」大学生活。想到这，小提琴手在心里笑了笑，觉得自己这么想有点salty。

其实整件事情唯一让他不爽的一点只是，他要一个人吃饭。他只是不喜欢一个人在学校食堂吃饭。初秋的风让闷热的天气退让了几步，黄昏的太阳被风吹散掉在路边堆砌的石子路上。杨博尧打了个寒颤，突然意识到陈韦丞交了女朋友之后，也许可能大概不会再每天都陪他吃饭了。

天像预期中逐渐地暗了下来，枯黄的叶子沙沙的响，像乐团里没有参与度的打击乐手们发着牢骚。回宿舍路过食堂的时候，他还是进去买了个三文治拿回去吃。杨博尧不是个多愁善感的人，可是看着这秋风萧瑟的场景，常年和陈韦丞形影不离的他觉得自己有点凄凉。不过别担心，这种心情很快就在他回到宿舍点开Netflix之后被忘得一干二净了。

关于男人的爱情片他一向不太着迷，总让他想落泪。平板里的男人们温柔又缠绵，杨博尧好像有点嫉妒，又好像没有。

杨博尧没有开灯，他觉得在黑暗中看电影更有在电影院的感觉，况且他将要干的事情不需要也没必要开着灯。杨博尧瘫在床上，一只手扶着平板，眼睛紧盯着屏幕里的人像是闻到猫薄荷的猫。褐发演员精实得像希腊雕塑的美好身体以及满屏呼之欲出的热浪让他觉得很烫。烫得像着起来了一样。电影的配乐莫名的像Shostakovich的D minor交响曲，一股奇异的力量引导着他的另一只手慢慢地伸向愈发炙热的地方。

反正他还不会回来。杨博尧侥幸的想着。像想要报复一样，又想要掩盖心中朋友要被不认识的女人抢走的不爽和烦躁，体内的荷尔蒙随着影片充满节奏的迸发。平板惨白的光照着他，红扑扑的脸不断喘息着。

“呜。Ed-”

我操。杨博尧硬生生的把后面的音节吞进肚子，手上的动作还在继续。一波一波的快感涌上他的脑袋，让他无法思考自己刚刚脱口而出的词语，让他脑里一片空白，只觉得自己很不对劲。接着，毫无来由的奇怪的思想戴着陈韦丞的笑声占据了他的大脑。

“多笑笑吧Brett！” 陈韦丞在黑暗中小声地和他说。

上周陈韦丞跟他一起去看电影的时候对方来了这么一句。杨博尧还是没停止手上的动作，也没停止大脑的运动。为什么要多笑呢？他难道笑的还不够多吗？一定是陈韦丞没见过他party的样子。谁让他每次叫他一起去都扭扭捏捏的想半天，最终还是不去。和陈韦丞呆在一起的时候不需要带上社交的假笑一直是他很享受的一点，谁想要和最亲的朋友一起的时候还要假惺惺的。所以当时听到这句话的杨博尧甚至觉得有点反胃，差点把消化到一半的珍珠奶茶吐出来。

因为没必要，傻子。他加快了速度。真的没必要。我为什么一定要像笑给别人看一样笑给你看？你为什么又要向别人展示你傻乎乎的笑？她一定很喜欢你的笑，喜欢到无法等到周末一定要在周三晚上见面。

平板里的男人们说着温存的爱的情话打断了他，平板外的杨博尧这次忍不住笑了。他咯咯的笑，他觉得他是在发自肺腑地笑，像小孩子一样地笑，是个不合时宜的笑。咯咯的笑声在黑暗的空气弹跳，和他脑海中男孩子的笑声叠加在一起，和他像呜咽声的喘息揉在一起，让他觉得很温暖。所以他没有听到钥匙开门的声音，他还在荡漾在自己无限的快乐中。他不住的想让陈韦丞听听他现在的笑声，看他满意点头的样子！

等他回过神来才发现，弓着的腰肢上已经被打上门外的亮光，平板里的光滑的男人们在不知何时反射出陈韦丞站在门口处的身影。

杨博尧猛的僵住了，他就快要死掉，哦不，他已经死掉了，在各种意义上。神他妈陈韦丞什么时候站在那的？！他干嘛回来的那么早？被甩了？还是完事了？还是像不想去party那样临阵脱逃了？杨博尧非常庆幸他背对着门，看上去只是衣衫不整的瘫着而已。所以问题是陈韦丞有没有听见他那些放浪的笑声，有没有发现他一边做着不该被兄弟撞见的事情，一边喊着兄弟的名字。

杨博尧靠着仅剩的羞耻心猛地扯过被子。完了。没了。

“呃Brett？”

杨博尧嗯了一声，发现自己的声音沙哑又低沉便不敢再多说。怎么办，下面还石更着，总不能当着陈韦丞的面把它搞定吧。想要把裤子扣起来但动作又太大会非常明显。杨博尧进退两难。越想越尴尬，越想越绝望。就算是认识了十几年的朋友，终究是尴尬极的。他不自觉的吸了一下鼻子，回过神来发现自己发出了意味不明的呜咽声，就更加的羞耻了。

陈韦丞也不知道什么时候走到了他的床边，隔着被子拍了拍他，把一包纸巾放在了床头柜。“没事的，没什么好哭的，大家都是男人。我先去洗澡。”然后识趣的收拾好换洗衣物，走的时候还带上了门。杨博尧在被子里涨红了脸，然后把从小到大知道的所有中英德法文粗口全部在脑里骂了一遍。

我他娘的没有在哭！

·

陈韦丞洗完澡回来看到杨博尧裹着被子睡着了，眉头紧锁还带上了耳机。他的嘴微微地张开，闭着的眼角还是湿湿的，胸口轻微的起伏着。陈韦丞觉得他很好看，比刚刚透过他的肩看到的电影演员们都好看。杨博尧不自觉的翻了个身，插着的耳机被身体的重量扯掉，瞬间倾泻出来的莫扎特安魂曲吓了陈韦丞一大跳。笑死，竟然听安魂曲。陈韦丞在心里吐槽了一下，伸手把音乐关了，生怕吵醒杨博尧。

哦对了，他还顺手帮杨博尧合起了嘴，干这种事情好奇怪，但是他只是想摸摸他的脸。

他今晚早些时候他有个date并不是很想去。杨博尧听说之后怪异又鼓励的眼神让他更加不想去。

周三约会请问有事吗？陈韦丞一想到第二天视听课还要quiz就浑身不自在，还要抽时间练琴，日程表已经满到爆炸。但是谁让昨天的他不忍心拒绝，自己作的孽自己扛。心地善良不擅长说不，就算心里已经在发牢骚表面还要微笑待人陈韦丞你真的很棒。所以他打算在排练一结束就去找那个女生，甚至觉得还能赶回去和杨博尧一起吃晚饭。

可是没想到对方太难缠，怎么给暗示就是不明白。陈韦丞忍了了半个小时实在没有办法只能涨红着脸说了句：“对不起，我觉得我们不合适。这样下去只会浪费时间。”女方竟然哭了，缠着要他给个理由。陈韦丞脑子里一边想着杨博尧回去肯定会和他开玩笑说：因为她拉中提！一边支支吾吾地寻找最合适的回答，最终选定了：“因为我有喜欢的人了，真的很抱歉。”然后就想着杨博尧肯定会笑他。如果是杨博尧的话肯定能游刃有余的应对以这种状况。

所以在回去的路上，陈韦丞满脑子都是在想杨博尧。

陈韦丞回到宿舍还没开门就听到里面有奇怪的声音。他以为杨博尧只是在看奇怪的片子，开门之后竟然听到了自己的名字。当陈韦丞终于意识到正在发生什么，满脸通红地站在门口进又不是，不进又不是。只能盯着黑暗中躺在床上重重喘息的杨博尧等他完事。对方好像一直没有察觉到他的存在，直到他的动作猛地停下，在被陈韦丞疑惑地叫了一声后猛地扯过被子，好像，还哭了？

哭了的杨博尧为什么让他觉得这么性感？陈韦丞思考着，想到了他早些时候为了搪塞女生的理由。陈韦丞红着脸看着在熟睡的朋友，耳边还回响着隔着门夹杂着喘息声的“Eddy…”，伸手帮他掖好了被子。

再说吧。


End file.
